


Il soldato a caccia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli affetti della vedova [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Winter è tornato e vuole conquistare il cuore di Natasha.E' il seguito di La vedova a caccia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> 1)NatashaxBucky  
> prompt: proiettile.

Cap.1 Un'altra possibilità

Natasha tirò un calcio alto al sacco da boxe che teneva appeso accanto al suo letto. Questo oscillò sfiorando l’angolo dell’armadio. La rossa piegò di lato il capo ed i boccoli rossi le oscillarono ai lati del viso. Girò su se stessa e tirò un calcio all’indietro, facendo cigolare la catena a cui era collegato. Socchiuse gli occhi udendo un fischio. Mise le mani sulle pistole ai fianchi tenute da una cintura. Sentì la finestra aprirsi, si voltò di scattò, estrasse le pistole e sparò. Winter soldier balzò ed evitò i due colpì, rialzandosi in piedi. Saltò sul letto tenendo sotto tiro con una pistola l’assassina e stringendo l’elsa di un pugnale con l’altra mano.

“Sei venuto per morire?” domandò la Romanoff. Socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi verdi le brillarono. Soldier rimise il pugnale sulla schiena e saltò giù dal letto continuandola a tenerla sotto tiro. Si chinò e con la mano libera tastò vicino al comodino, trovò l’interruttore della lampada e la accese.

“Non mi hai ucciso per non fare un torto a Steve per settimane intere. Non farlo adesso” rispose. I lunghi capelli castano scuro-rossiccio gli oscillarono ai lati del viso. Natasha impallidì e strinse le labbra rosa chiaro.

“Mi avevi riconosciuta?” sibilò. Winter socchiuse gli occhi.

“Inizio a ricordarmi le cose, ma se c’è una cosa che non avrei mai scordato sono le tue labbra” rispose con voce roca.

Natasha caricò le pistole.

“Ti devo ringraziare per il proiettile con cui mi hai perforato la pancia, donandoti un bel proiettile in testa” ringhiò. Soldier deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.

“Vedevo solo la missione, ma da quando quel tipo sul ponte mi ha chiamato Bucky, si è mosso qualcosa in me. E quel qualcosa chiama il tuo nome” rispose. Natasha gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò a ridere. I denti candidi le brillavano alla luce della lampada.

“Ti risparmio il proiettile solo perché quel qualcosa è molto più umiliante di morire per te” ribatté.

< Clint mi ha risparmiato una volta, è giusto che anche io dia un’opportunità a quest’idiota > pensò.

 

 


	2. Cap.2 Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> 1)NatashaxBucky  
> prompt: Ossessione.

Cap.2 Obsession

Natasha abbassò le pistole e le rimise alla cintola.

“Abbassa l’arma, dimostrami che sei in buona fede” disse. Si alzò dell’altezza di un’unghia la cerniera, la pelle nera della tuta aderente che indossava le stringeva i seni. Winter mise via la pistola e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte guardando Natasha avanzare verso di lei. Sorrise e le iridi gli brillarono. La vedova camminò fino a lui ancheggiando. Sorrise dolcemente, gli mise la mano sul petto e il battito cardiaco di Bucky accelerò. Gli tolse le maschere sul viso e si leccò le labbra.

“Dimmi, sei davvero così interessato a me?” domandò. Soldier le afferrò la mano, se la portò alla bocca e sfiorò le dita candide con le labbra.

“Sei la mia ossessione, dea di ceramica” bisbigliò. Le iridi di Natasha brillarono e accentuò il sorriso.

“Ossessione? Sei davvero puerile” mugolò. Winter socchiuse gli occhi e si piegò, avvicinando il viso a quello di lei. Le lasciò andare la mano e mise le mani sui fianchi di lei.

“Il tuo profumo, il tuo sorriso. Ti vedo brillare per Steve. Posso essere meglio di quel Capitano” mormorò. Natasha sorrise.

“Mi darai tutte le informazioni sull’Hydra?” domandò. Bucky annuì.

“Non posso stare senza di te. Se chiudo gli occhi ti vedo correre, saltare, sorridere e persino respirare” ammise.

Natasha mise le mani su quelle di lui e le strinse contro i propri fianchi.

“Fatti dire una cosa da questa ossessione” sussurrò. Scattò in avanti e lo colpì con una testata, facendolo svenire. Soffiò e fece scattare il mento verso l’alto.

“Bambolina di ceramica dillo a qualcun altro, demente” ringhiò. Lasciò andare le mani di lui e gli tirò un calcio.


	3. Cap.3 Interrogatorio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> NatashaxBucky  
> prompt: ricordo.

Cap.3 Interrogatorio

Bucky mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e guardò in basso. Delle corde di metallo gli cingevano il corpo. Avvertì la spalla formicolare. Alzò lo sguardò e vide Natasha far cadere ai suoi piedi il braccio di metallo. Ci fu un tonfo e Bucky si divincolò. I lacci gli graffiarono la pelle, dalle ferite pulsantisgorgò del sangue e i suoi vestiti si strapparono.

“Sappiamo entrambi che posso liberarmi in pochi secondi esattamente come te e qualsiasi altra spia addestrata in questo mondo” disse atono. Abbandonandosi alla spalliera della sedia.

“Hai detto che potevi darmi le informazioni sull’Hydra. Comincia a cantare” ordinò Natasha. Prese un’altra sedia, la mise al contrario e vi si mise a cavalcioni. Winter si sporse in avanti e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ti ho già detto che lo farò per te, ma ho i miei dubbi che mi convinceresti in altro modo” sussurrò con voce rauca. La sua fronte sfiorò quella di lei.

“So essere molto persuasiva” sussurrò Natasha. Caricò la pistola, appoggiandogliela sulla tempia. Bucky sentì il metallo gelido a contatto con la pelle.

“Non ho paura di morire, la fedeltà fino alla morte è una delle prime cose che mi hanno messo in testa. Sono stato torturato per anni e con le scosse elettriche ho confidenza addirittura dai tempi in cui ci si è divertito Teschio Rosso” rispose. Rimise i piedi della propria sedia sul pavimento. Le iridi verdi di Natasha brillarono.

“Te lo ricordi?” chiese. Soldier annuì un paio di volte.

“Come ti ho detto sto riappropriandomi dei miei ricordi. E più so, meno vorrei. La mia vita ha sempre fatto schifo” rispose. Natasha si voltò e vide il moncherino del braccio.

“La vita non è facile per nessuno. Servi l’Hydra solo per il lavaggio del cervello?” chiese. Soldier schioccò la lingua sul palato. Scattò di fianco, con una spallata la disarmò e raddrizzò la sedia, risistemandosi dritto.

“Faccio parte di quella branca. La testa a cui obbedivo era Russa ed era uno dei pochi che utilizza ancora parola d'ordine. Oggi giorno le altre testa hanno metodi diversi. E tutte hanno abbandonato parvenze naziste. Addirittura la mia testa si comporta come uno dei servizi segreti sovietici" spiegò Bucky.

Natasha si voltò di scatto. Puntandogli in mezzo alla fronte l’altra pistola.

“Cosa vuoi dire?” chiese. Scese dalla propria sedia continuando a puntarlo, ma allontanando la canna della pistola dalla sua testa. Si acquattò a terra mantenendo il capo alzato e prese l’altra pistola.

“L’Hydra che conoscevate è un ricordo” rispose Winter.


	4. Cap.4 Hail Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> NatashaxBucky  
> Prompt: Abbraccio

Cap.4 Hail Hydra  


Natasha rimise la seconda pistola nella fondina. Si sedette a cavalcioni sull’uomo seduto sulla sedia continuando a puntargli la pistola alla tempia.

“Liberano le donne avviate alla schiavitù e alla prostituzione, trasformandole in spie provette. Convincono padri di famiglia o agenti S.H.I.E.L.D. a passare dalla loro parte con dei programmi di protezione veramente funzionanti. Rendono corrotto il governo, in modo da sembrare la giusta alternativa. Aiutano deboli, anziani, bambini e derelitti. Spesse volte hanno salvato dei barboni, rendendoli uomini d’affari scaltri al loro servizio. Adesso giocano tra il bene e il male come se fossero  _Dio_ ” spiegò Bucky. Natasha passò la mano sopra il braccio di metallo.

“Eppure torturano, deviano e impiantano cose simili” sibilò.

“Nonostante la deformazione dei ricordi sia dolorosa e destabilizzante, nonostante io abbia perso la mia umanità, ti ricordo che è grazie a loro che sono ancora qui. Ridanno la vita ai morti, sembrano capaci di donare l’immortalità, trascendendo i limiti umani. Capisci che è facile passare dalla loro parte?” domandò. Natasha digrignò i denti e corrugò la fronte.

“Simili follie sono sempre esistite. E che siano nazisti o no, quello che mi interessa, è eliminarli. Non mi piacciono quelli che si fingono dei sulle spalle di schiere di cadaveri” ruggì. Winter socchiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

“Come vedi sono ubbidiente. Non mi merito un bell’abbraccio come ricompensa?” domandò con voce roca.

“Comincia a dire i nomi, invece di fare propaganda. Forse così lo avrai il tuo… abbraccio” soffiò la Vedova Nera.

“Sarà una cosa lunga. Dei componenti c’erano persino al matrimonio dei Fantastici Quattro” ribatté Soldier.


	5. Cap.5 Bucky cucina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> NatashaxBucky  
> Prompt: Sospetto

Cap.5 Bucky cucina  


“Sono tre giorni di fila che fai nomi” disse Natasha. Chiuse il quaderno con dentro la matita e lo appoggiò sul letto. Winter alzò lo sguardo e sorrise vedendo che la donna teneva le due pistole nella fondina.

“E ancora non ho finito. Perciò sarebbe meglio mangiare, adesso” disse Soldier. Si girò e guardò la sedia vuota su cui erano appoggiate corde e manette.

\- Meno male che ieri ha finalmente capito che può lasciarmi andare in giro. Non mi funzionava più la circolazione e non mi sentivo le gambe - rifletté. Natasha si alzò in piedi, raggiunse la porta della cucina e la aprì. La indicò con la testa e Bucky annuì. Le camminò davanti entrando nella stanza. La donna entrò dietro di lui, osservandolo.

“Persino i Presidenti ne facevano parte?” chiese. Bucky aprì la lavastoviglie, ne tirò fuori una pentola e annuì.

“Sì, anche i più insospettabili” rispose. Aprì l’acqua del rubinetto e mise la pentola sotto il getto.

“Sai, sembri uno di quelli che danno troppa attenzione alla logica del complotto” ribatté Natasha. Indietreggiò, raggiunse il frigorifero e prese una bottiglia di salsa. Continuò a guardarlo chiudendo l’anta del frigorifero. Soldier ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“Credevo fossi una abituata a vedere tutto sotto la luce del sospetto” ribatté. Natasha appoggiò la bottiglia sul ripiano accanto al lavandino, osservandolo con gli occhi socchiusi accendere il gas.

“Sì, effettivamente sono abituata” ringhiò.

“Ci sono molti più traditori di quanto pensi nello Shield, nell’FBI e nella CIA. Sono anche tra i poliziotti, come hai visto” rispose Soldier. Mise il coperchio alla pentola e incrociò le braccia.

“Mi sorprende di più che tu sappia cucinare così bene” sibilò Natasha.

“Uno dei pochi ricordi che ho riguadagnato è Steven che loda i miei spaghetti salsa e polpette” spiegò James.

“Sai Barnes, si vede proprio che sei di Brooklyn” borbottò Natasha.


	6. Cap.6 Pranzo insieme

Cap.6 Pranzo insieme  
  
Bucky assottigliò gli occhi e guardò Natasha bere dal collo della bottiglia la vodka, alcuni rivoli del liquido trasparente le colava oltre le labbra carnose e rosse scendendole lungo la guancia. Deglutì vedendo le gocce scenderle lungo il collo affusolato illuminate dalla luce solare che filtrava dalle finestre. Abbassò lo sguardo strofinando i piedi per terra e ticchettò con le dita metalliche sulla gamba, arrossandola sotto i pantaloni. Con l'altra mano infilzò una delle polpette, se la portò alle labbra e la addentò sporcandosi di sugo.  
"Non pensi di bere un po' troppo? Non sono neanche le due del pomeriggio e hai già bevuto più di cinque bottiglie" sussurrò. Natasha scoppiò a ridere e piegò di lato il capo, facendo oscillare i capelli rossi.  
"Eppure anche tu ormai sei un po' russo. Lo sai che la vodka è come acqua per gente come noi" sussurrò. Girò dei fili di pasta con la forchetta e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Stiamo fondendo culture diverse. Penso sia questo il vero modo per sconfiggere l'Hydra" sussurrò Bucky. Natasha si portò la fochetta alle labbra, mise il contenuto in bocca e si passò la lingua sui denti color perla sporchi di sugo.  
"L'unico modo è sparargli in testa. E tu, Winter, lo sai" sussurrò. Bucky si grattò la guancia.  
"Mi ricordi Steve. Degli alti concetti della guerra ha capito solo corri, nasconditi, spara e approssimativamente sopravvivi. Ecco perché andate d'accordo" mormorò. Natasha appoggiò la forchetta nel piatto.  
"Il tuo problema, Soldier, è che quando si tratta di guerra o amore parli troppo e spari male" sibilò.


	7. Cap.7 La follia dopo la morte

Cap.7 La follia dopo la morte  
  
  


“Per oggi basta nomi, continueremo domani” disse dura Natasha.

“Dovresti far venire Steve. Almeno dandovi il cambio riusciresti a dormire” rispose Bucky. Finì di sciacquare l’ultimo piatto, si piegò e lo mise nella lavastoviglie. La chiuse e si voltò, vedendo la rossa fissarlo. Era seduta sul letto e teneva una mano sul calcio della pistola nella fondina.

“Non so se ti aiuterebbe” sibilò. Winter sbadigliò, si voltò e avanzò. Si sedette sul pavimento e alzò le spalle.

“Lo dico per te, io di dormire, dormo” spiegò. Si sdraiò sul pavimento, sbadigliò nuovamente e chiuse gli occhi. Il respiro gli divenne regolare e si addormentò.

_ James avanzò ondeggiando. I lunghi capelli castano-rossicci gli sferzavano la pelle pallida e teneva gli occhi sgranati. Avanzò nel corridoio nero, sentendo il battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Sentì le risate dei medici, vedeva una luce bianca uscire dalle fessure delle porte chiuse ai due lati. Udì le proprie urla a causa delle scosse elettriche provenire dagli usci chiusi. Una lacrima gli cadde dal viso, finì sul pavimento creando dei cerchi concentrici sulla superfice scura. _

_ “Bucky!” sentì gridare. Si voltò, un giovane biondo dal viso coperto da una maschera bianca era davanti a lui. Allungò una mano nella sua direzione, gridò vedendola diventare di metallo e deformarsi, le dita diventarono ondulate e il palmo si trasformò in un filamento allungato. _

Soldier ringhiò nel sonno e strinse il pugno di metallo. Il sudore gli colava lungo il viso e ansimava, scosso da brividi.

Natasha si portò il cellulare all’orecchio sentendolo squillare a vuoto.

“Pronto?” rispose Steve dall’altra parte.

“Ho il tuo migliore amico a casa mia” bisbigliò la Vedova.

“Cosa? Stai bene? Ti ha attaccata? Lui come sta?!” gridò Steve. Natasha sentì una serie di tonfi e il Capitano ansimare.

“Sembra essere dalla nostra parte. Rilassati. Solo che mi servi qui” sibilò.

Bucky si voltò a faccia in su, strinse gli occhi e gemette.

_ James si mise a correre, sentiva ululati di dolore ed esplosioni. Accelerò, ansimando e riuscì ad afferrare il braccio del biondo che correva davanti a lui. Questo si voltò, Bucky gli tolse la maschera che indossava e gridò vedendo che al posto del volto c’era un buco nero. Precipitò all’indietro, lasciò andare la maschera e cadde girando ripetutamente su se stesso. _

_ Si ritrovò in piedi, madido di sudore con gli occhi sgranati. Guardò a destra e a sinistra, c’era una superfice di neve e l’ambiente era illuminato da una luce biancastra. _

_ “C’è nessuno?” domandò. Si girò e urlò vedendo la maschera di Iron man nella neve. Indietreggiò e boccheggiò, tremando. _

_ “Esperimenti sugli umani”. Sentì la voce di Howard alle sue spalle. Vide se stesso ridere, vestito da militare, abbracciato a Steve. I caschetti da soldati di entrambi oscillavano sulle loro teste seguendo i tremiti dovuti alle loro risate. _

_ “Test 74, mi raccomando, voglio il braccio montato entro sera”. Risuonò la voce dello scienziato dell’Hydra. _

_ Lo Steve davanti a lui si trasformò in polvere e l’altro se stesso smise di ridere. Si voltò, i vestiti da militari scomparvero e rimase vestito con una tunica bianca. Metà del viso si liquefece, mostrando le ossa e l’iride rimasta intatta brillò di rosso. _

Barnes sgranò gli occhi ansimando e si voltò, tremando strisciò sul pavimento. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, vide Natasha chiudere la porta alle spalle di Steven ed espirò.

“Ben arrivato, Capitano” biascicò.


	8. Cap. 8 Incubi anche da sveglio

Cap. 8 Incubi anche da sveglio  
  
  


“Quindi mi hai fatto venire per fare la spesa e passare in farmacia?” domandò Steve. Si mise la mano sul fianco e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Non lo sai che ti ha scambiato per una delle Piccole donne?” chiese Bucky. Ghignò incrociando le braccia e si sedette sul letto. Steve arcuò un sopracciglio.

“Di che cosa stai parlando?” domandò. Natasha aprì la porta e gli indicò l’uscita.

“Di uno stupido romanzo in cui delle ragazzine perfettine sopravvivono allegramente al periodo da cui voi due venite” ribatté secca. Steve si passò una mano nel ciuffo di capelli biondo cenere e uscì.

“Benissimo, sarai diventato Winter, ma non smetti ancora di prendermi in giro” brontolò. Natasha gli chiuse la porta alle spalle e si voltò.

“Se sei sveglio, puoi iniziare a ridirmi i vari nomi degli esponenti Hydra, invece di fare il letterato” ringhiò. Bucky ticchettò con il piede sul pavimento, sciolse le braccia e appoggiò le mani sul letto.

“Puoi farmi almeno un the? Sotto falsa identità mi hai dimostrato che lo sai fare … anche le tue cioccolate erano buone” sussurrò. La Romanoff si voltò, entrò in cucina ed accese il gas.

“Guai a te se fai scherzi!” gridò. Soldier abbassò lo sguardo e si osservò la mano di metallo, corrugando la fronte.

__

_ “Non pensavo che un appassionato di arte e letteratura potesse fare il soldato” disse Bucky. Ridacchiò, scompigliò i capelli biondi di Steve e gli fece l’occhiolino. Steven si strinse lo scudo al petto e sbuffò. _

_ “Certo, ti ha fatto bene. Sei passato da soldo di cacio a una stazza accettabile, anche se io preferisco guardarti le chiappone ripiene di siero”. Continuò a punzecchiarlo James. Steve avvampò e chinò il capo. _

_ “Bucky!” brontolò. _

Winter sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

__

_ Una serie di aghi si conficcarono nella sua pelle, facendogliela bruciare ed i muscoli si lacerarono. Gli occhi gli si sgranarono, si mise a urlare fino a rendere rauca la gola. Sentì ridere intorno a sé. _

Burnes tirò un pugno al sacco d’allenamento appeso vicino al letto. Conficcò la mano all’interno, lo aprì a metà e della sabbia schizzò tutt’intorno. La pelle si lacerò, il sangue gli colò lungo il braccio e macchiò le coperte e alcune chiazze di sabbia. Natasha uscì dall’altra stanza correndo, tenendo entrambe le pistole davanti a sé. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo il soldato stringersi con il braccio di ferro quello ferito. Rimise le pistole nella fontina e digrignò i denti.

“Sei pazzo, autolesionista o tutti e due?!” gridò. Soldier sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, deglutì a vuoto e si voltò.

“Io … soffro di allucinazioni …” farfugliò. Natasha sospirò e scosse il capo.

“Meno male che ho mandato Steve a comprare i medicinali” brontolò.


	9. Cap. 9 Il 'senso dell'umorismo' di Natasha

Cap. 9 Il 'senso dell'umorismo' di Natasha  
  


Natasha si sedette accanto a lui, afferrandogli il braccio ferito. Se lo mise sulle gambe e iniziò ad avvolgere la mano in una benda umida, nascondendo sotto il tessuto candido le nocche graffiate. Le bende si arrossarono, diventando rosso scuro. Winter deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, sentendo bruciare e pulsare le ferite.

“Non dovresti curarmi” sussurrò.

“Non mi va di sentire la puzza della cancrena. Ed inoltre non sopporterei la reazione sproporzionata e disperata di Steve” sibilò l’assassina. Bucky abbassò il capo ed espirò dalle narici.

“Io ti ho sfregiato il tuo fianco meraviglioso, mi merito di rimanere senza un braccio … e non per sostituirlo con uno di metallo” mormorò. Natasha strinse con forza le bende strappandogli un gemito di dolore.

“Smettila di dire assurdità. Io punisco con la morte, non con queste vendette trasversali da pazza sadica” ringhiò. Bucky le accarezzò un boccolo vermiglio con le dita di metallo e deglutì.

“Ti aiuto a pulire o vuoi ricominciare con i nomi?” domandò con voce roca.

“Prima di tutto bevi il tuo the, mentre io pulisco. Dopo ricominciamo con i nomi” rispose la Romanoff. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Ed inoltre so come umiliarti per vendicarmi per i miei poveri bikini” sussurrò. Soldier rabbrividì, Natasha mise la mano in tasca e ne tirò fuori un elastico. Si sporse, gli prese i capelli lunghi e glieli legò con una coda sopra la testa.

“Degno della tua idiozia” sussurrò. Ridacchiò, vedendo il soldato arrossire.

“Ammettilo. Tu ti vendichi più per Steve, che per te stessa” brontolò Bucky. Natasha negò con il capo e si diresse verso la cucina.

“Sbagliato. Ho solo imparato il senso dell’umorismo deviato dell’agente Barton” ribatté. Winter si strinse il braccio fasciato e dolorante.

“Qualcosa mi dice che conoscere questo Barton, non mi piacerebbe” borbottò.


	10. Cap.10 La moglie di Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Steve, Fury  
> Prompt: e chi diamine è tua moglie? Maria?  
> Lanciata da: La Morte Fidanzata.

Cap.10 La moglie di Fury  
  


“Ti rendi conto che hai speso un sacco di soldi in medicinali? Non puoi sottrarre fondi allo Shield” si lamentò Fury. Si portò la tazza di caffè alle labbra e lo sorseggiò.

“Signore, lo Shield si è sciolto” rispose Steve. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondi e sentì il generale digrignare i denti.

“E dopo mesi di missioni spionistiche lei ha il coraggio di dire una cosa del genere? E’ stato ricostruito” ringhiò. Si abbassò il cappuccio da rapper che gli copriva il viso ed espirò dalle narici, che gli fremettero.

“Bah, d’altronde mi dovrei aspettare di tutto da uno che svaligia una farmacia quando si rigenera con un super-siero” borbottò. Steve incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Signore, mettendola su questo piano, lei non è più il direttore. Ed inoltre mi sembra di averle portato una lista così completa di nomi Hydra da andare oltre le più rosee previsioni” ribatté secco. Fury appoggiò la tazza di caffè sulla scrivania, la afferrò per il manico e la fece girare guardando salire un filo di fumo chiaro con l’occhio sano.

“Sembra mia moglie” si lamentò. Steve inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Signore, mi permetta, glielo volevo già chiedere. Chi diavolo è sua moglie? La Hill?” domandò. Fury ghignò mostrando i denti bianchi.

“Per citare Stark, anche i miei segreti hanno i segreti. E’ un illuso se crede che glielo dirò” rispose.


	11. Cap.11 Danza con me

Cap.11 Danza con me  
  
"Steve tornerà prima della fine del mondo? Ci sta mettendo una vita" si lamentò Bucky. Si sfiorò i capelli legati sopra il capo e sospirò, sedendosi sopra il letto.  
Natasha si afferrò a una sbarra di ferro, alzando e abbassando la gamba sinistra.  
"Non puoi controllare ogni secondo l'orologio, tornerà" ribatté la rossa. Iniziò ad alzare e abbassare l'altra gamba. Si piegò all'indietro, toccò il pavimento con le mani e fece una capriola all'indietro. Si rimise in piedi e si voltò verso Bucky. Winter la osservò e alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Ho visto molte donne allenarsi, ma questo metodo mi sfugge" mormorò. Natasha si raddrizzò, allargò le braccia, si mise sulle punte e girò su se stessa. Allungò una gamba, se la premette contro il petto abbracciandola.   
"Hai visto anche noi vedove nere?" chiese. Lasciò andare la gamba, rimise il piede per terra e allungò le gambe facendo una spaccata. Bucky ridacchiò e si massaggiò il collo.  
"Sì, ne ho viste così tante da aver dimenticato i loro nomi" ribatté. Si avvicinò a Natasha, si piegò in avanti, sfiorandole le spalle nude con una mano. Natasha si voltò di scattò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Il tuo arto è ancora ferito, non mi costringere a fargli una leva, te lo manderei in frantumi" lo minacciò. Winter alzò le braccia e indietreggiò.  
"Voglio solo sapere cosa sono quei movimenti ipnotici" mormorò. Natasha si alzò in piedi, gli camminò intorno e gli ticchettò sulla fronte.  
"Vuoi danzare con me?" domandò.  
"Ci riesco" ribatté Bucky. Alzò una gamba, saltellò, la alzò un altro po', sentì la gamba scricchiolare e si sbilanciò. Natasha lo afferrò per le spalle, raddrizzandolo.   
"Sono una ballerina professionista, non mi sfidare" mormorò al suo orecchio. Bucky sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Perché hai smesso?" domandò. Natasha lo lasciò andare, mentre lui abbassava la gamba.  
"Caviglie fragili" rispose.  
  



	12. Cap.12 Weapons

Cap.12 Weapons  
 

_Noi siamo armi nate per essere usate_

"Beh almeno hai una caviglia fragile ancora attaccata". Aprì e chiuse la mano di metallo. Natasha  gli prese il braccio metallico e glielo accarezzò.  
"Pensi davvero che danzare fosse un modo per essere libera di fare ciò che volevo?" domandò.  Gli mise le mani sulle spalle, e gli mise le gambe intorno alla vita avvicinandogli il viso.  
"Era una copertura? Allora perché mi hai chiesto di farlo? Volevi dimostrarmi che non ero capace?" chiese il soldato. Le accarezzò una gamba e lei lo lasciò andare, cadendo in piedi.  
"Mi sto divertendo a vedere quanto di me riesci a capire" ribatté. Winter tentò di accarezzarle il viso e Natasha schivò la sua mano, raggiungendo nuovamente la sbarra di ferro.  
"Ammettilo, vuoi solo farmi smettere di lamentare del fatto che Steve non è ancora tornato" mormorò Bucky.  
"E se anche fosse? Volevi ucciderlo e potresti volere continuare a usarlo" ribatté Natasha. Winter si passò la mano sulla spalla metallica, sentendo le ferite dolergli e coprì la stella rossa.  
"E' sempre stato la mia missione, anche se in modo diverso. Un tempo ero il suo scudo, non l'arma che doveva ucciderlo" mormorò con voce roca.  
"Entrambi non siamo più quello che eravamo. Alla nostra nuova vita siamo nati come armi per essere usati" ribatté Natasha. Bucky la raggiunse e le prese la mano con la propria metallica.  
"Siamo rinati una volta, possiamo farlo ancora, ma insieme" ribatté secco.


	13. Cap.13 Dialogo notturno

Cap.13 Dialogo notturno  
  


Dalla finestra aperta venivano i rumori dei clackson e una luce bluastra di un neon pubblicitario illuminava la stanza.

“Steve” sussurrò Bucky. Rogers si voltò, allungando le gambe sul davanzale su cui era seduto.

“Natasha non è ancora tornata?” domandò Winter. La luce bluastra faceva scintillare il suo braccio metallico.

“No. Sta controllando gli ultimi nomi che le hai dato. Pareva sinceramente divertita oggi” disse. James prese una sedia, la mise vicino alla finestra e si sedette al contrario, appoggiando i gomiti sullo schienale.

“Perché ti ha visto. Forse non la conquisto perché ama te” brontolò Winter. Steve ridacchiò e le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“Non la conquisti perché in te è rimasto troppo di ciò che eri. Non le piacciono i fighetti con la situazione sotto controllo e donne come se piovesse” disse. Soldier abbassò lo sguardo.

“E non le piaccio io. In fondo l’ho ferita” sibilò. Steve si girò, guardando il palazzo di fronte.

“Lei dice sempre di vivere nel passato e di avere nel cuore una tormenta. Ripete a tutti che l’amore è per i bambini, ma in realtà tutto questo fa parte della montatura da vedova nera” sussurrò. Bucky strinse le dita metalliche.

“Anche tu hai messo una maschera, mio caro Capitan America. Preferivo quando eri un sincero ragazzino malaticcio che dormiva abbracciato con me perché infreddolito” si lamentò.

“A Natasha piacciono le persone dolci, un po’ timide e imbranate, che sono state intrappolate dalla guerra. Mostragli quello che sei veramente. La persona dolce e un po’ impacciata che conoscevo solo io. E vedrai che cadrà ai tuoi piedi” ribatté Steve. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò, sentendo l’umidità pungergli le narici.

"Quindi se me ne esco dicendole che sembra un angelo dai capelli di fuoco come mi va?" domandò Winter. Steve ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

"Male, esattamente come se le dici che ha un bel corpo".


	14. Cap.14 Solitudine angosciante

Cap.14 Solitudine angosciante  
  
Bucky guardò la porta chiusa dell'appartamento e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.  
"Quanto ci mettono a tornare? Quando escono di casa sembra sempre che partano per la luna, visto quanto ci mettono" si lamentò.  


_“Come è andata?”._  Sentì la propria voce domandare. La mano gli tremò e rovesciò fuori dal bordo del bicchiere qualche goccia d’acqua.

 _“Bene, è sepolta vicino a papà_ ” ricordò la voce di Steve rispondergli. Si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto, sentendolo scendere lungo la gola. Lo svuotò e lo appoggiò sul tavolo.

 _“Dormiamo insieme per terra sui cuscini del divano da quando eravamo piccoli_ ” udì la propria voce rimbombargli nelle orecchie. Si portò le mani alle tempie e le massaggiò, mugolando.

 _“Tu mi conosci. Non è vero?!”._  Le urla di Steve rimbombarono nella sua testa e boccheggiò. Tirò una manata al bicchiere e questo cadde per terra, frantumandosi.

 _“Bucky, mi conosci da quando sei nato”._  La voce di Steve nella sua testa si addolcì e sentì gli occhi pizzicare. Cercò di regolare il respiro e mugolò.

 _“Non combatterò con te. Tu sei il mio migliore amico”._  Proseguì la voce di Rogers nella sua mente. Si alzò in piedi, rovesciando la sedia per terra.

 _“Tu! Sei! La! Mia! Missione!”_  si udì gridare. Indietreggiò, sbattendo con le gambe contro la sedia strisciandola sul pavimento e si allontanò dal tavolo.

 _“Allora concludila, perché io sarò con te fino alla fine”_. Avvertì la voce debole di Steve.

“E’ un ricordo, è solo un ricordo!” strepitò. Raggiunse la parete e vi si appoggiò contro con il fianco, strofinando la spalla di metallo sul muro. La porta si aprì e una luce elettrica illuminò la stanza.

“James, stai male?” domandò la rossa, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Vide Winter crollare in avanti, lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò.

“Maledizione, non ti si può lasciare solo, bambinone” disse con tono gentile.

 


	15. Cap.15 Quaderni di ricordi

Cap.15 Quaderni di ricordi  
  


Natasha sbadigliò, aveva le occhiaie sotto gli occhi.

“Oggi dico a Steve che non sono in condizione di andare in missione. Sono dovuta stare sveglia dietro a un  _bambinone_ ” disse la Romanoff, uscendo dalla cucina con in mano una tazza di caffè. La punta delle orecchie di Bucky divenne vermiglia. Natasha lo guardò seduto per terra, stava appuntando delle frasi in un taccuino.

“Cosa stai facendo?” domandò. Winter continuò a vergare file di parole.

“Ho paura di perdere nuovamente i ricordi. Perciò me li sto segnando tutti in dei quadernini” spiegò. Natasha strinse le labbra e corrugò le sopracciglia vermiglie.

“Stai prendendo appunti sulla tua vita?” chiese. Bucky annuì e si deterse la fronte sudata con il palmo della mano.

“Sì. E ho intenzione di tenerli tutti con me. Mi sono comprato uno zainetto” spiegò, indicando per terra. Natasha si massaggiò il collo.

“Hai approfittato della mia oretta di sonno per sgattaiolare fuori?” s’informò. Bucky si mordicchiò il labbro.

“Non hai ancora capito che non voglio né scappare da te, né farmi ritrovare dall’Hydra” sussurrò. Natasha osservò il cappellino da baseball che indossava sui capelli disordinati.

“E il braccio di metallo la gente non fa domande?” chiese. Bucky negò con il capo.

“L’ho nascosta con il giacchetto che Steve ha dimenticato qui. Oh, ho fatto anche la spesa. Ora che la mia mano normale è sana, ho intenzione di cucinare” spiegò. Natasha assottigliò gli occhi.

“Quindi hai comprato tu quelle tre prugne, pensavo fossero di Steve” disse. James sorrise.

“Sì, ma tranquilla, sono solo tre” rispose. Natasha sgranò gli occhi.

“Hai comprato solo tre prugne?” chiese. Bucky cancellò una parola e ne scrisse un’altra.

“Non me ne servivano altre per la ricetta” rispose. Natasha si sedette per terra accanto a lui, continuando a sorseggiare il proprio caffè.

“Hai mai sentito parlare di cassette di frutta?” chiese. Winter ridacchiò.

“Hai mai sentito parlare del risparmio?” domandò. Natasha strinse un pugno.

“Sai, inizio a credere che quando stai male, sei più simpatico” borbottò. Bucky si voltò verso di lei.

“Sto solo seguendo il consiglio di un amico, essere me stesso per una volta” ammise.


	16. Cap.16 Complesso Stark

Cap.16 Complesso Stark  
  


“Steve viene sempre di meno” notò Bucky. Natasha si passò le mani tra i capelli vermigli.

“Sì, ma questo non a causa dello Shield ricostruito” ribatté. Era intenta a fare una serie di flessioni. Bucky osservò il corpo di lei flettersi e deglutì, arrossendo.

“E’ dovuto andare al complesso di quell’egocentrico di Stark. Non gli bastava solo la torre, ora ha fatto proprio una piccola cittadina” si lamentò Natasha. Bucky impallidì, si girò di scatto e le diede le spalle. Natasha si alzò e lo raggiunse.

“Ed io dovrò andare anche nelle missioni più importanti. Però non ti voglio lasciare solo” gli disse.

“Vuoi legarmi a una sedia finché non torni? Oppure puoi congelarmi e scongelarmi come faceva l’Hydra” propose Soldier. Natasha inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Che battute pessime” brontolò. Bucky incassò il capo tra le spalle e sospirò.

“Non è uno scherzo, soprattutto l’ultima” sussurrò. Natasha gli diede un pizzicotto e o sentì gemere.

“Non dire certe assurdità!” lo rimproverò. Winter si morse il labbro.

“Se mai mi trasferirò al complesso tu verrai con me. A costo di trascinartici” sibilò la Romanoff. Soldier si massaggiò il collo.

“Stark è affascinante?” domandò. Natasha incrociò le braccia sotto il petto.

“Come nessun altro, peccato sia ugualmente infantile e petulante” si lamentò. Bucky ticchettò con la punta dei piedi.

“Assomiglia a suo padre?” domandò. Natasha scrollò le spalle.

“Non so se il padre di Stark assomigli a Tony, nessuno ne parla mai” spiegò. Winter corrugò la fronte.

“Ti seguirò ovunque” promise. Natasha gli ticchettò sulla fronte.

“Stark non si mangerà Steve, quei due sono come cane e gatto, ma tornerà sano e salvo. Non c’è bisogno di mettere su uno dei tuoi teatrini da uomo vissuto” lo rassicurò.


	17. Cap.17 I hate bad boy

Cap.17 I hate bad boy  
  


Natasha addentò una mela e piegò di lato il capo.

“Posso leggere uno dei tuoi quaderni?” chiese. Bucky ticchettò con la mano sul pavimento.

“Qualcuno con le vicende di Steve, scommetto” ribatté. Natasha si grattò il sopracciglio e si sedette per terra, ai piedi del letto, accanto a lui.

“Sei propri convinto sia un seduttore” sussurrò. Bucky scrollò le spalle.

“Solo da quando ha il siero. Prima anche due o tre ragazze si interessavano a me e lui era come invisibile. Da dopo il siero, ero io che venivo ignorato come non esistessi” spiegò. Natasha mosse l’indice e il medio sul braccio di metallo, ticchettandosi e risalì fino alla spalla.

“Quel tipo di ragazze ora preferirebbero te. Tipico ragazzo cattivo, con gli occhi cerchiati di nero, il passato drammatico e che pensano di poter cambiare” spiegò. Sbadigliò.

“No, non mi piacciono i combattenti o bad boy” brontolò. Alzò il capo.

“Di quelli ne ho sempre visti tanti. Se proprio devi temere la minaccia di qualcuno, abbi paura di Banner” ribatté. Bucky avvertì una fitta al cuore.

“E cos’ha di tanto speciale?” domandò con voce tremante. Natasha sorrise.

“Mi fa ridere” ammise. Bucky gonfiò il petto e alzò il capo.

“Allora su quello sono imbattibile. Non dimenticarti quanto ti fa divertire il mio codino” si vantò. Natasha roteò gli occhi.

“E ci sono delle scenette divertenti nei tuoi taccuini?” chiese. Winter ghignò.

“Tutte quelle che vuoi” rispose.


	18. Cap.18 We need a talk

Cap.18 We need a talk  


Natasha si appoggiò contro la porta, osservando Steve sedersi sul davanzale della finestra.

“Steve, è un bel po’ che non vedi Bucky e avete parlato pochissimo. Lui nel frattempo ha finito ben due quaderni di ricordi” spiegò la Romanoff. Bucky si appoggiò alla parete accanto alla finestra.

“Davvero? Così tanti?” chiese Steve.

“Vado a fare la spesa. Quindi voi due rimanete soli e parlate. Steve, buona fortuna” disse Natasha. Bucky aprì la bocca per parlare, ma la vide correre fuori e chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

“Mi ha proprio preso sotto la sua ala protettrice. Penso mi consideri un fratello minore” disse Steve. Bucky si massaggiò il collo.

“Ho sentito che hai chiesto aiuto a Stark per sconfiggere alcuni infiltrati Hydra che ti ho segnalato” sussurrò. Steve alzò lo sguardo ed osservò l’insegna fuori dalla finestra, illuminata dalla luce del sole.

“Ci voleva un hacker più qualificato di Natasha per sconfiggere i piani di Alexander Pierce. Così ho potuto aiutare Stark con un’altra associazione criminale, non c’è solo l’Hydra” spiegò. Winter strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Ed ora ti sei trasferito da lui?” chiese con voce rauca.

“Molti Avengers si stanno trasferendo al complesso Stark. Sai, ci sta ospitando ora che è arrivato Thor. Sai, il dio nordico, vuole recuperare lo scettro di suo fratello” spiegò Steve. Bucky avanzò di un paio di passi, staccandosi dalla parete.

“Sembri tenere molto a Stark, Capitano” disse. Steve saltò giù dal davanzale dei ricordi.

“Perché continui spesso a chiamarmi Capitano? Non hai recuperato ormai tantissimi ricordi?” chiese. Bucky si girò e gli si mise di fronte.

“Mi ricordo, adesso. Mi ricordo che tua madre si chiama Sarah. Mi ricordo che mettevi i giornali nelle scarpe, per poter mettere quelle vecchie di tuo padre. Mi ricordo che da bambino facevi lo strillone per guadagnare qualche soldo” rispose. Steve allargò le braccia.

“E la nostra amicizia? Ti ricordi che c’è da quando siamo piccoli?” domandò.

Bucky annuì.

“Mi ricordo quando ti ho portato al luna-park. Hai vomitato sulle montagne russe. Ed io ho cercato di rimorchiare una rossa” rispose. Si passò la mano umana sopra il braccio di metallo.

“Me la ricordo” sussurrò Steve e gli sorrise.

“A quest’ora sarà centenaria” borbottò Bucky. Steve gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Anche noi, amico” disse. Bucky si morse l’interno della guancia e gli prese la mano nella sua.

“Steve, ho fatto cose terribili, che ora non riesco a perdonarmi. Ho dovuto uccidere chi non volevo, obbedendo a degli ordini. E se qualsiasi persona dell’Hydra venisse ora e mi dicesse di nuovo quelle frasi, io sarei pronto a rifarlo” mormorò con voce roca. Steve gli strinse la mano.

“Buck, cosa mi nascondi?” domandò Steve, addolcendo il tono. Bucky osservò le dita rosate di Rogers.

“Alcune persone che non ti aspetti sono entrate nell’Hydra. Hai parlato con Peggy ultimamente?” domandò. Le guance di Steve divennero di un rosa più acceso.

“La mia ‘ragazzona’? Sì, sono andato a trovarla. Sai, si è fatta una bellissima vita e… abbiamo finto di ballare un paio di volte, ma lei non si può alzare dal letto” rispose.

“Ormai sarà anziana” bisbigliò Bucky. Steve gli lasciò andare la mano ed annuì.

“Soffre di Alzheimer” sussurrò.

“Steve… dobbiamo parlare di lei” disse duro Barnes.

Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.  
  



	19. Cap.19 La verità su Howard

Cap.19 La verità su Howard  
  


Bucky indietreggiò di un passo.

“Erano gli anni della guerra fredda, l’America aveva bisogno di tutti gli scienziati possibili per vincerla. Howard era diventata molto disilluso. Era stato accusato di tradimento contro la patria anche se non era vero. Tutti i suoi sogni andavano in frantumi, lo sai che avevate sognato di aprire quello studio cinematografico, ma è fallito. Peggy, a sua volta, si è trovata in un mondo ostico, maschilista. L’uomo che amava era molto malato, suo marito era zoppo, ma aveva riportato anche altre problematiche dalla guerra”. Premesse. Steve fece un passo in avanti e sporse il capo.

“Cosa cerchi di dirmi?” domandò. Bucky guardò alla sua sinistra e si concentrò sul letto.

“Howard ti considerava la cosa migliore che avesse mai fatto. Senza di te, è diventato sempre più freddo. Ha fondato lo SHIELD con degli ideali, ma poi ha deciso di farci entrare Arnim Zola. E’ stato essenziale per farci arrivare sulla luna e per evitare che l’Unione Sovietica facesse scoppiare una guerra” rivelò.

“Stai di nuovo difendendo l’Hydra?” ringhiò Steve. Bucky negò con il capo.

“Ti sto dicendo che come si è diffusa in tutta l’Unione Sovietica, si è diffusa anche in America. Nello SHIELD era particolarmente diffusa e Howard lo ha scoperto” ribatté.

“L’Hydra ha ucciso lui e sua moglie?” domandò Rogers e la voce gli tremò.

“Sì, Steve, ma non è questo quello che cerco di dirti. Howard e Peggy hanno dovuto fare dei compromessi, sono entrati nella nuova Hydra. Hanno potuto fare del bene, così” esalò Winter.

“Menti” gemette Steve, conficcando le unghie nella pelle dei palmi.

“Però Peggy non è mai andata oltre il limite e alla fine si è ritirata da tutto, per fare la casalinga e così era fuori da giochi. E Howard non ha voluto consegnargli l’arma definitiva con cui fare dei supersoldati” li giustificò Bucky.

Steve cadde in ginocchio.

“Ti prego Bucky, dimmi che è uno scherzo. E’ possibile che l’Hydra ti abbia modificato i ricordi?” domandò. La porta si aprì con il rumore di chiavistelli che scattavano, Natasha vide Steve a terra e lo raggiunse.

“Cosa è successo?” domandò. Steve la allontanò e si rimise in piedi.

“Steve, Howard è morto proprio per aver tradito l’Hydra” disse Bucky con voce tremante.

“Il padre di Stark? Non era morto in un incidente d’auto con la moglie?” disse Natasha. Appoggiò una mano sul davanzale della finestra.

“Bucky…”  esalò Steve. Winter raggiunse la porta e la aprì.

“Ho ucciso i genitori di Stark” esalò Bucky, uscendo dalla porta. Natasha gli corse dietro e lo seguì lungo l’androne delle scale.

“Dove vai?” domandò.

“Tranquilla, mi faccio solo un giro qui intorno. Non mi allontano, non voglio finire in mano all’Hydra” rispose Soldier, correndo giù per le scale. Natasha tornò indietro e ritorno nella stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Si può sapere cosa è successo?” domandò. Vide Steve tremare, passandosi le mani sulle braccia. Lo raggiunse.

 “Siediti, sei sconvolto” lo pregò.


	20. Cap.20 Dobbiamo dirlo a Stark

Cap.20 Dobbiamo dirlo a Stark  
  


Natasha guardò Steve seduto sul letto accanto a lei. Tentò di appoggiargli la mano sul braccio, ma Rogers lo tirò indietro.

“Steve, dobbiamo dirlo a Tony” gli disse.

Steve si alzò dal letto e tirò un pugno al sacco di allenamento vicino ad esso.

“Così ammazzerà Bucky” ringhiò. Natasha si alzò in piedi a sua volta.

“Tony non è quel tipo di persona, ma odia i bugiardi. Noi…” gli ricordò. Steve si nascose il viso tra le mani ed ingoiò un singhiozzo.

“Steve…” sussurrò Natasha. Steve abbassò le braccia.

“Vado a cercare Buck” disse, con un tono duro. Natasha tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni.

“Sappi che io dirò a Stark di venire qui” disse. Steve si allontanò dal letto, dirigendosi verso la porta.

“Se attacca Bucky, io lo difendo” disse secco.

“Ed io impedisco a Tony di ammazzare entrambi” rispose Natasha. Guardò Steve aprire la porta e sospirò.

“Guarda che casino immane” brontolò. Steve si richiuse la porta alle spalle e Natasha aprì la rubrica dei numeri.

“Tony capirà. Bucky era obbligato ad essere Winter, in realtà è una persona gentile, insicura, avrebbe dovuto fare il cuoco… un po’ come Clint” si disse. Raggiunse il numero di Stark.

“Mi ricorda Clint, ma non voglio che anche lui finisca sposato con un’altra” sussurrò con voce roca. Cliccò il pulsante della chiamata, si portò il cellulare alle orecchie e sentì squillare.


	21. Cap.21 Tony scopre la verità

Cap.21 Tony scopre la verità

 

Natasha appoggiò la mano sulla porta, i capelli vermigli le ondeggiavano intorno al viso, sospirò pesantemente e bussò.

< Non capisco perché sta costruendo un complesso così grande > pensò.

"Stark, sei in casa?" chiamò.

Una luce azzurra la scansionò e la porta di aprì.

"Benvenuta, agente Romanoff" l'accolse Friday.

Tony fece capolino dalle scale, le scese velocemente e inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Oh, Ice Queen in persona. Ti serve un upgrade o volevi solo vedermi?".

Natasha entrò in casa e si mise una ciocca dietro l'orecchio, sorrise piegando le labbra rosse e piene.

"Stark, mi servi tu" ribatté.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, saltò gli ultimi gradini della scala e allargò le braccia.

"A tua disposizione, se non hai intenzione di congelarmi il cuore".

Natasha volse lo sguardo, serro un pugno, ma continuò a sorridere.

"Non sono sicura di non essere qui per quello". Allungò una gamba, strofinando il tacco della scarpa per terra. "Tony, hai sentito parlare di Barnes? Era il migliore amico di Steve durante la guerra ed è stato per anni un'arma nelle mani dell'Hydra". Indicò una motocicletta parcheggiata più in là, dietro di lei, con il pollice.

"Te ne parlo mentre andiamo, se vuoi".

Tony scrollò le spalle, infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans raggiungendola.

"Sai come si chiama? Karma. Il fatto che il BFF di Captain America diventi l'arma dell'HYDRA si chiama Karma!".

Natasha gli porse un casco da motociclista, accomodandosi in sella.

Tony afferrò il casco, lo infilò e si sedette dietro di lei, con un sogghigno.

"Spero tu non voglia farmi strane sorprese, Romanoff. Quei tempi sono finiti".

Natasha infilò a sua volta un casco e accese la motocicletta.

"Il migliore amico di Steve, assomiglia molto al mio. Ama cucinare come Clint, ma penso sia un italiano di seconda o terza generazione, guardando le ricette che preferisce.

Non so se le sue parole possono essere prese per valide, l'Hydra gli aveva fatto il lavaggio del cervello fino al midollo. Ancora pensa che vogliano aiutare anziani e disagiati". Diede gas e s'immise nel traffico.

< Scherzi? Non so. Da quando frequento quei due idioti di Cap e Bucky, mi sento una persona diversa. Persino l'ombra della stanza rossa si sta allontanando da me > pensò.

Tony gli poggiò la testa sulla spalla, tenendosi ai fianchi di lei.

"E m'interessa perché?".

Natasha evitò una macchina dalla carrozzeria grigia cromata e si abbassò, aumentando la velocità.

Nonostante sia un bambinone, di quelli che crede ancora nell'amore e nelle fate, penso sia davvero convinto di quello che diceva.

Stark, non voglio tenerti segreti e so quanto odi le bugie.

Ha iniziato a dire cose 'strane' su tuo padre" rispose.

Tony si sporse verso di lei, sogghignò mettendo una mano sul volante della moto, vicino ai freni.

"Romanoff. Ho capito che mi nascondevi qualcosa dal 'Ti ricordi'. Quindi adesso facciamo che accosti e mi dici tutto, oppure fermerò questa moto io, e non ti piacerà".

Fece scorrere lo sguardo sul traffico che li circondava, sentiva il battito cardiaco accelerato.

< So cosa vuole dirmi. Lo so da quando ha cominciato a parlare di Bucky. Eppure non riesco ad evitare reazioni istintive violente. Tutto sommato, sono ancora umano > pensò.

Natasha girò l'angolo e parcheggiò in un vicolo, fermò la motocicletta e voltò la testa, coperta ancora dal casco.

"Non ti sto nascondendo niente, Stark. Semplicemente non ho ben capito nemmeno io e cerco di non dire cose che si possano fraintendere" ribatté.

< Steve, invece, non avrebbe voluto dirgli proprio niente. Speriamo sia riuscito a trovare Barnes, non voglio giri da solo con quel peso sulla coscienza >.

Tony scese dalla moto, sfilò il casco e la guardò dall'alto socchiudendo gli occhi castani.

"Ti ha detto di aver fatto qualcosa a mio padre per ordine dell'HYDRA, mentre era sotto controllo, ma visto che delira e che normalmente è un dolce cucciolo senza macchia e senza peccato non vuoi crederci, né vuoi che io lo aggredisca" disse.

Natasha si sedette lateralmente sul sellino e accavallò le gambe.

"Io penso che li abbia davvero uccisi. Anche io sono stata un'arma e non avrei avuto scrupoli senza bisogno nemmeno di controlli mentali. Inoltre, il soldato d'inverno, mi ha quasi uccisa anni fa e so com'è quando è in mode killer.

No, Stark, quello su cui non sono sicura sono le illazioni che ha fatto su tuo padre. Non ho la più pallida idea di che uomo fosse e del rapporto che vi legava" rispose.

< Ha capito in pieno il pensiero di Steve, invece. Se non ci fossi io in mezza, la situazione sarebbe degenerata > pensò.

Tony sbuffò passandosi la mano tra i capelli castani.

"Aspetta, Winter Soldier uccide i miei genitori e quello sotto indagine è mio padre?" sbottò.

Scosse il capo, si sedette in terra e incrociò le gambe.

"Collaborava allo SHIELD con Fury, cercava di ricreare il super soldato, lavorava ad un nuovo elemento che poi io ho creato e stava molto attento a trascurarmi e umiliarmi in ogni modo. Era un patriota, un americano con tutti i crismi, e un uomo pronto a tutto per i suoi scopi. Ma potrei dire lo stesso per tutti gli azionisti del pianeta, quindi questo non giustifica il tuo adorato peluche".

Natasha si sfilò il casco e se lo appoggiò sulle gambe, premendoci contro i gomiti e i seni.

"Ha detto che faceva parte dell'Hydra ed è stato ucciso per questo. Penso che tua madre si sta stata una... vittima involontaria. Te lo sto dicendo adesso Stark, per vedere se sei in grado di non ucciderlo" rispose con tono atono.

Tony batté le palpebre un paio di volte, scoppiò a ridere isterico piegandosi in avanti, scosse il capo e si mise in piedi.

"Mio padre. Nell'HYDRA. Ora sì che le ho sentite tutte" disse.

Scosse il capo, si passò la mano tra i capelli scompigliati.

"E mia madre 'una vittima involontaria'. Giusto. Cosa vuoi che importi, in fondo era solo l'unica persona a cui importava di me da bambino".

Grugnì, lanciò il casco a Natasha e agitò le mani in aria.

"Visto che era controllato non posso certo uccidere lui, ma se pensi che ti aiuterò allora puoi anche ripartire".

Natasha afferrò l'altro casco e lo appese.

"Volevo solo sapessi la verità". Si leccò le labbra sentendo il sapore del rossetto. "Se non vuoi venire, ti capirò. Era una mia idea che tu lo sapessi". Abbassò lo sguardo e si osservò la punta aguzza delle scarpe.

"Non so com'è avere una madre o dei genitori, ma pensavo tu dovessi sapere la verità".

Tony la guardò, grugnì e sospirò raggiungendo la giovane.

"Cosa diamine te ne fai di me e lui nella stessa stanza, io che sbraito per i miei genitori e lui che delira sull'HYDRA?" chiese.

Natasha si girò e si rimise a cavallo della motocicletta.

"Pensavo volessi sentire da lui cosa voleva dire, ma se ti basta così e sei convinto sia solo un delirio quella parte, va bene".

Tony scrollò le spalle, poggiò la mano sul manubrio della moto e la guardò.

"Una persona controllata, o addestrata tutta la vita a fare una cosa, non è responsabile delle sue azioni. Non voglio prendermela con un innocente. Se mio padre era nell'HYDRA, se scoprirò che è vero, affronterò le conseguenze. Ma non voglio che Burns debba soffrire anche per questo".


	22. Cap.22 I sensi di colpa di Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: Capitan America, the first Avenger.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 504.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 6. Campo elettromagnetico.

Cap.22 I sensi di colpa di Bucky

 

“Bucky, esci da lì, ti prego” disse Steve. Appoggiò una mano sul campo elettromagnetico azzurrino, sentì una leggera scarica elettrica fargli dolere la mano e la ritirò. Sospirò pesantemente e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“No” rispose Bucky. Si stava smontando il braccio di metallo, lo sguardo basso.

“Se Natasha torna adesso, come la prenderà?” chiese Rogers.

“Non m’interessa. Anzi, dovrebbe ringraziare, da qui non posso scappare nuovamente” rispose Bucky. Adagiò il braccio sulle proprie gambe e si nascose il viso con la mano.

“Bucky, eri controllato, avevi perso te stesso… Howard era anche mio amico e lo so quanto ci tenevi” disse Steve.

Bucky lo guardò in viso.

“E’ stato lui a cambiare direzione alla tua vita. Fino a quel giorno ero stato io il tuo scudo, ma Howard ti ha dato la forza di combattere. Era un uomo meraviglioso, come non ce ne saranno altri” gemette.

Steve indietreggiò.

“Non ha creato lui il siero” disse con voce rauca.

“Sappiamo entrambi che è grazie a lui che è andato tutto a buon fine” ribatté Bucky.

Steve strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Tony è anche meglio di suo padre…” ribatté.

< Allora perché non gli avevo dato fiducia? Lui non ucciderebbe qualcuno di controllato. Perché semplicemente non gli dico la verità? > si chiese.

“Allora Natasha tornerà sana e salva dal suo incontro con lui. Anche se io ho i miei dubbi possa essere meglio di Howard” ribatté Bucky. Si sdraiò sul letto e guardò il soffitto.

“Non puoi continuare a vivere nel passato. Hai le tue colpe, hai ucciso degli innocenti, hai tentato di uccidere Nat e me diverse volte. E’ tutto vero, ma ora devi andare avanti.

E per tua informazione, io non sono un fragile giunco che va protetto. Anche senza siero avevo tutta l’intenzione di cavarmela da solo” ribatté Rogers.

“Quel campo elettromagnetico m’impedirà di fare del male a qualcuno anche se dicono le parole d’ordine per controllarmi. Ho tutta l’intenzione di tenerlo alzato il più a lungo possibile.

Inoltre sono convinto che Stark possa disattivarlo e prendersi lo stesso la vendetta per i suoi genitori se vorrà” ribatté Bucky.

“Cocciuto! Testone e infantile!” gli urlò contro Steve, il viso arrossato.

“Sono il tuo migliore amico, in fondo, testa dura” ribatté Bucky.

Steve raggiunse lo scudo e lo prese tra le mani.

< Ho un’idea. A scrivere lettere non sono mai stato bravo, ma potrei far sapere la verità a Tony con un messaggio didascalico. Lo incollò allo scudo e lascio tutto davanti la sua casa. In fondo questo non merito di averlo. Ha ragione Bucky, era di Howard e non può tenerlo qualcuno che sta aiutando il suo assassino.

Spero che Stark possa perdonarmi > pensò.

“Quando Natasha tornerà vedrai che ti obbligherà a uscire da lì dietro che tu voglia oppure no” borbottò Steve. Si mise lo scudo sulle spalle e si diresse verso la porta.

“La vedremo!” gli gridò Bucky, mentre lo vedeva uscire dalla porta. Sbuffò e chiuse gli occhi.

 


	23. Cap.23 Chiamami James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: Capitan America, the first Avenger.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa allo “Sci-Fi Fest” a cura di Torre di Carta e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 405.  
> ★ Prompt Parole: 19. Prigionia.

Cap.23 Chiamami James

 

“Soldier, è mezz’ora che cerco di convincerti a uscire. Dai, sembri un bambino…

E mi sento anche sola e stupida a parlare qui, oltre una barriera” disse Natasha.

< Se continua così finirà per non mangiare e non dormire. Il suo aiuto per fermare l’Hydra è necessario. Non mi serve a niente in quelle condizioni.

Inoltre, sembra stia soffrendo davvero molto. Fino all’anno scorso avrei pagato per vederlo stare così male, per vendicarmi, ma adesso non voglio. Oh, diamine, forse è anche più dolce e indifeso di quell’idiota di Barton > rifletté.

Bucky la guardò, era seduto sul letto.

“Senti la mia mancanza, davvero?” chiese con voce tremante.

“Certo” disse Romanoff con voce conciliante.

“C-chiamami… James. Ti prego” mormorò Winter.

“Ti ci chiamerò, ma tu prima devi togliere questo campo elettromagnetico” promise Natasha.

“Non lo dirai a Steve?” chiese Bucky. Si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Certo che no. Gli racconterò che l’ho bypassato ed eliminato io” rispose la russa. Negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i boccoli vermigli.

“A-allora va bene” capitolò Barnes.

“Grazie” sussurrò Natasha.

“Io non voglio fare del male a nessuno. Questa prigionia autoimposta mi era sembrata l’unica soluzione” gemette Winter. Si passò l’unica mano sul viso e sospirò.

“Tranquillo. So come tenere a bada ‘i mostri’ per impedirgli di fare del male. Non hai bisogno di essere rinchiuso” lo tranquillizzò Natasha.

“Per Hulk?” mugolò Bucky, alzandosi in piedi.

“Perché io sono la prima. Lo hai dimenticato?” gli chiese la Vedova Nera.

Bucky disattivò il campo elettromagnetico e cadde in ginocchio, con un singhiozzo.

Natasha lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé.

“Va tutto bene, ci penso io a te” sussurrò, cullandolo. Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. “James”.

Winter rabbrividì e alzò il capo, gli occhi liquidi.

“Grazie, Natasha” esalò piano.

Natasha piegò le labbra piene e rosse in un sorriso.

“Ti va bene se adesso rimontiamo anche il braccio metallico?” chiese.

Soldier annuì lentamente.

“Non permetterò a nessuno, nemmeno a te, di imprigionarti. Mai più” promise Natasha.

< Ha ragione Stark, mi sta scattando l’istinto di protezione > pensò. Lo aiutò a rialzarsi e lo fece sedere sul letto, s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli riattaccò la protesi meccanica, riavvitandogli uno per uno i bulloni.

Ogni volta che con le sue mani affusolate e gelide sfiorava la pelle umana di Barnes, questo rabbrividiva. Lo sguardo basso e le gote arrossate, le orecchie accaldate.

Nell’appartamento risuonavano solo i loro respiri.


	24. Cap.24 Dichiararsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R68kkpdIbOM.  
> ★Fandom: Capitan America.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 613.  
> ★ Prompt: 36. A è pensieroso e osserva le nuvole di pioggia farsi più vicine. B gli prepara qualcosa di caldo.

Cap.24 Dichiararsi

Bucky osservava oltre la finestra, aprendo e chiudendo il pugno metallico, i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Con fare pensieroso guardava le nuvole oscure che si stavano avvicinando, coprendo il cielo plumbeo, addensate all’orizzonte.

Bucky si deterse le labbra con la lingua, vedendo il proprio riflesso nel vetro.

_ Il sedile veniva reclinato all’indietro, mentre l’intero corpo di Bucky era attraversato da scosse elettriche. James sgranò gli occhi, le urla selvagge degli altri supersoldati gli risuonavano nell’orecchie, mentre le sue erano soffocate dal morso che gli avevano messo in bocca. _

Bucky si voltò di scatto, rabbrividendo, vedendo Natasha raggiungerlo.

“Sei lì fermo a guardare le nuvole di pioggia farsi sempre più vicine da almeno una decina di minuti…” gli disse la russa. 

Bucky impallidì vedendo i capelli di Natasha, erano di un biondo platino.

“Cos’hai fatto ai capelli?” domandò.

Natasha si piegò in avanti e gli porse una tazza, le ciocche le ondeggiarono ai lati del viso pallido.

“Ti ho preparato qualcosa di caldo” disse.

Bucky prese la tazza con la mano metallica, il fumo che si alzava da essa gli accaldò il viso.

“Si sta avvicinando anche un altro tipo di tempesta. Hai quasi finito di dirmi tutti i nomi. Appena avremo finito, io e Steve inizieremo la caccia. Perciò mi sono preparata una nuova copertura” disse Natasha, accomodandosi sulla sedia accanto a lui.

Bucky sorseggiò il the caldo, sentendo la lingua e le labbra bruciarli.

“Sei bellissima, anche se amo i tuoi boccoli rossi. Ti fanno sembrare una fiamma danzante quando balli, e s’intonano con la tua pelle di ceramica” sussurrò.

Natasha gli accarezzò il braccio di metallo.

“A cosa pensavi?” lo interrogò.

< I suoi complimenti ormai non mi danno più fastidio, la sua voce impacciata mi fa tenerezza > pensò.

“Se davvero sta arrivando una tempesta, allora mi preparerò a danzare nella tempesta accanto a voi”. Cambiò discorso Bucky.

“E se ti dicessi che non possiamo portarti con noi? Non solo perché è troppo pericoloso, ma perché…” esalò Natasha.

Bucky nascose il viso dentro la tazza, sospirando pesantemente.

“Potrei essere dalla porta con solo qualche comando. Steve tornerebbe a essere la mia missione e… stavolta tenterei di uccidere anche la donna di cui mi sono innamorato” sussurrò. Sorseggiò il the lentamente, sentendo il sapore del limone che si sposava con quello della bevanda.

Il vento si era fatto più forte e faceva tremare la finestra, il cielo si era fatto nerastro.

“Non sei tipo da rimanere a casa. Come faccio a essere sicuro che non ci seguirai?” domandò Natasha.

Bucky abbassò la tazza, mentre fuori iniziava a piovere, Bucky guardò la superficie del liquido e sospirò.

“Non metterò a rischio la vostra missione. Spero solo di essere utile in altro modo” sussurrò roco.

Natasha si massaggiò il collo e unì le ginocchia, appoggiò l’altra mano sopra di esse.

“S-sai… forse anche io sto iniziando a provare qualcosa per te. Però, per l’uomo dietro Winter Soldier, per quel giovane soldato degli anni ’40 che faceva lo smargiasso, ma aveva paura della guerra e di accadimenti più grandi di lui. 

È quella parte di te che si è innamorata di me?” chiese.

“Quella è l’unica vera parte di me, quello che ha inserito l’Hydra non sono veramente io” ammise Bucky.

Natasha gli sorrise, piegando le labbra piene e rosse, le sue gote erano rosate. Tolse la tazza dalle mani di Bucky e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

“Forse ho un modo più caldo per affrontare la pioggia” bisbigliò.

Bucky le sorrise.

“Sarei felice di provarlo” sussurrò.

< Ancora non riesce a sembrarmi vero. Mi sono innamorato dal primo momento, in fondo sono caduto nella ragnatela di una meravigliosa Vedova Nera > pensò.


	25. Cap.25 Un caldo amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMWCatukCOk.  
> ★Fandom: Capitan America.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al ‘Rainy time’ a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 525.  
> ★ Prompt: 37. Fuori piove a dirotto. A e B non si muovono da sotto il piumone.

Cap.25 Un caldo amore

 

“James…” sussurrò Natasha. Era stesa su Bucky, la mano appoggiata sui pettorali di lui e la testa adagiata sulla sua spalla. “… possiamo rimanere qui finché piove?” domandò con voce tremante.

La pioggia scrociante scivolava lungo le loro finestre e fuori c’erano una serie di fulmini.

Bucky le posò un bacio sulla testa, sopra i morbidi capelli biondo platino.

“Fuori piove a dirotto. Direi che siamo autorizzati a non muoverci da sotto il piumone” sussurrò.

I loro corpi aderivano, indossavano entrambi soltanto l’intimo, umido e spiegazzato.

“Nat…” sussurrò Bucky.

Natasha si leccò le labbra piene, i loro visi erano accaldati, le loro iridi liquide e le pupille dilatate.

“Sì?” chiese lei.

La stanza era illuminata solo dalla luce dei lampi fuori dalla finestra, mentre i loro vestiti erano abbandonati sul pavimento.

“Resteremo insieme, vero? Siamo fidanzati, adesso, giusto?” chiese Barnes e la voce gli tremò.

Natasha sentì il braccio metallico di lui cingerla e rabbrividì, socchiuse gli occhi facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia e annuì.

“Se tu vuoi, stiamo insieme” sussurrò.

“Non ho mai voluto nient’altro” ammise Bucky. Strofinò la testa sul cuscino. “Pensi che Steven si arrabbierà?” s’informò.

Natasha scoppiò a ridere.

“Assolutamente no. Anzi, sai che tempo fa lui mi ha _friendzonato_?” domandò.

“ _Frien-cosa_?” domandò Bucky, corrugando la fronte.

“Mi ha detto che per lui sono solo un’amica” ammise Natasha.

“Tipico di Steve. È una cosa di lui che sinceramente adoro. Ogni volta che mi piace una ragazza, di solito semplicemente stupenda e rossa di capelli, lui non riesce a trovarla neanche carina. Alle volte mi chiedo se quel ragazzo sia dotato di buon gusto” ammise Bucky.

Natasha gli tirò un peletto castano dal petto facendolo gemere di dolore.

“Hai avute tante ‘rosse’?” s’informò.

Bucky le prese il viso tra le mani.

“Nessuna come te. Tu sei la mia prima relazione seria… inoltre, al momento credo di preferire le ‘bionde’”. Scherzò sulla parte finale.

Natasha lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il fiato e Bucky ricambiò al bacio, socchiuse le labbra con un gemito soffocato e intrecciò la sua lingua con quella di lei.

All’esterno la pioggia battente si era fatta sempre più forte, i vetri delle finestre erano rigati da scie di pioggia.

Bucky si staccò da Romanoff, riprendendo fiato.

“Ed io devo essere geloso di Barton e del suo senso dell’umorismo discutibile?” domandò.

“ _Umh,_ no. Al momento credo di preferire gli uomini con un braccio di metallo e un passato burrascoso, agli arcieri” rispose Natasha. Gli baciò il mento. “Ti amo” disse in russo.

“Anche io” rispose Bucky nella stessa lingua.

< Poter parlare con lui nella mia lingua natale mi dà un brivido in più > pensò Natasha.

“Non potrei stare con donna più affascinante e mortale. Spero di non liberarmi mai dalla tua ragnatela, mia vedova nera. Anche se, per conquistarti, sarei pronto a darti la caccia fino alla fine dei tempi” le disse Barnes con voce calda.

“Ci conto, amore mio” rispose Natasha, pensando: < Io, Vedova Nera, abituata a far cadere agli altri nella sua trappola, sono caduta nella tua, mio soldato a caccia. Però, essere prigioniera del tuo caldo amore, mi rende il più felice possibile >.

 


End file.
